1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to latching arrangements for bag door lids or the like on canister vacuum cleaners.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Latching arrangements utilized in cleaners for locking bag lid latches or the like are old and well known. Some of these latches require separate pin mounting of the latches and separate operating buttons while some utilize end tabs for mounting engagement with the cleaner and an integral button portion, spring urged to extend through the bag lid. However, these latches are either difficult to mount or, alternately, not terribly secure in their mounting. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a bag latch arrangement that was both secure and easily assembled.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide securely but easily mounted latch assemblies.
It is a further object of this invention to provide latch pieces and springs which, when mounted to the cleaner bag lid, are securely captivated therein.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a means for locking each of the latch buttons and latch springs securely together when mounted to the bag lid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide one way locking barbs on the latch buttons for easy assembly and secure mounting with their springs and bag lids.